This invention relates in general to leaf collection machines and in particular to an improved structure for a leaf collection box adapted for use with a vacuum operated leaf collection machine.
A typical leaf collection machine includes a vacuum generating apparatus which sucks up leaves lying on the ground and blows them into a large leaf collection box. Usually, the vacuum generating apparatus includes a large diameter fan contained within a fan housing, a gas or diesel engine for rotating the fan, an intake hose connected to one side of the fan housing for sucking in the leaves, and a discharge tube connected to another side of the fan housing for blowing the leaves into the leaf collection box. The leaf collection box is often mounted on a flat bed of a dump truck, and the vacuum generating apparatus is pulled behind the track. In operation, the engine rotates the fan so as to create an air flow up to 24,000 cubic feet per minute or more. The leaves are sucked through the intake hose into the fan housing and out through the discharge tube into the leaf collection box.
A standard leaf collection box includes a steel frame having solid sides, a solid top, and a solid bottom. However, at least one opening is usually formed through the side or the top of a standard leaf collection box to vent the interior thereof to the atmosphere. This opening is usually covered by a mesh screen to prevent leaves from exiting the leaf collection box with the vented air. Unfommately, it has been found that relatively large amounts of dust and small particulates are not trapped by the mesh screen and, therefore, are blown into the atmosphere around the leaf collection apparatus. This is particularly true when the leaves being collected are very dry and tend to break up into small pieces when drawn through the fan. This leaf dust blows out of the leaf collection box onto the crew operating the intake hose and raking the leaves, causing difficulties in vision and breathing. It can also impair the vision of passing motorists and affect pedestrians walking nearby. Additionally, the leaf dust can plug the air intakes for the engines of the leaf collection apparatus and the vehicle pulling it, and can cause a fire by landing on hot components of the leaf collection apparatus. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a leaf collection machine which reduces the amount of dust and small particulates which are blown into the atmosphere around the leaf collection apparatus during use.